Hair styling devices for styling or waving hair are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,607,804, 8,651,118, 8,733,374 and 8,869,808 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D696,456, each of these patents being incorporated herein by reference in its respective entirety, disclose a hair styling device which includes a rotatable component for wrapping hair about a guide member to produce at least one curl in the length of hair.